


Disfigured

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. There were a few reasons why Cecilia revealed tears. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Curly's Laugh, Peter on Trial, Hook's Christmas, etc.





	Disfigured

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

There were a few reasons why Cecilia revealed tears. Captain Jasper Hook captured her ship. Midshipman James Hook lied about being a merchant. She refused to marry a pirate caring about gold instead of her. Captain Jasper Hook disfigured Cecilia before he sold her to a carnival. He cared about gold instead of her.

There were a few reasons why Cecilia revealed tears. Others gasped after they viewed her skeletal features. Captain James Hook was with her once a year. She endured solitude in a tent.

There was one reason why Cecilia revealed tears.

The happy woman married James.

 

THE END


End file.
